The various aspects and embodiments described herein relate to a truck bed shell.
Trucks are one of the most popular types of vehicles being sold in the United States and abroad. Users will accessorize the truck with a variety of functional components in order to fit their lifestyle and needs. However, in doing so, they may add certain functionality but also disable other functional aspects of the truck.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improvement in accessorizing trucks.